Demon in love
by lilyaoifancutie
Summary: HIATUS! Naruto is a nine tailed fox trapped in his prison for thousands of years and the only way to get out is to find someone to love him, will one of theses three boys who happened to stumble on him help him out or not? Rated m for later lemons HIATUS!
1. prologue

**Hello welcome to my story of demon love I kind of new at this so I hope you like my story well I did another one but that didn't turn out to great but hopefully this one will and in some other chapter we will be having star quest but on with the story this just from naruto's pov for the whole thing so enjoy ja nea.**

_ Prologue _

_I sigh as I sat against the wall I been here for 7,000 years just waiting, waiting for someone to find me and maybe love me just maybe but the people were right who would ever love a demon, I remember when I got sealed in here it was last moment of freedom so how could I ever forget._

_*flash black*_

"_RRRAAAWWWRRRR" I roared as terrorized the village who kill my family and friends I smashed all nine of my tails down causing a massive earth quack to erupt I jumped down of houses and stores and watched as all the little people run for cover just like how my people did when the humans with power attacked I don't even know where they got it from but I could care less as long as they suffer I'm good with it. _

_Then some saints came out and surrounded me and quickly put up a barrier I tried to get out with all my will power but I couldn't break it I very well knew what these kinds of saints can do they can trap me for thousands of years and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it unless they put a spell that went with my sentence but right now I just needed to get out of here 'dang this barrier is strong' I thought as I got repelled by it again the saints were starting to chant now and I was starting to get more panicked by the seconds, then all of a sudden they stopped and I was looking around widely seeing if there was a way for a last minute escaped but I saw none and dropped my head down and saw the humans staring up at me then one of them stepped forward._

_"Kyuubi no Kitsune" 'stupid name my name is not kyuubi but naruto uzimaki!" "You have destroyed are village and killed many of our people and men that defends this village" 'because you killed mine' "you will pay the price!" 'Like your village did' "now we will seal you forever!" 'Woah woah isn't that too long come how about a thousand' "unless" 'unless what! Tell me already!' "Unless you can get someone to fall in love for you but who would love a demon" then he started to laugh along with the others "have fun being trapped for entirely" then blinding light happed and then everything went black_

_*flash back ends*_

_I was very well aware of what was happening after I was locked up for some reason I was able to see what had happen as the years went by I know that the village was rebuild and was named Kohana and the people somehow started to get powers in their body called chakra and build other villages and called themselves ninja then after about a hundred years something amazing happened a new nine tails fox attack the village but every time I looked in its eyes I saw it was clouded and instantly knew that it was being controlled then a man the hokage they called him seal the fox into a baby I assumed was his son since he looked like him but enough of this time period after about 18 years the village was completely destroyed by a person called pain the boy with the fox in him had defeated him and almost unleashed the fox and saved the village but they had to rebuild it but it was destroyed again when a dark haired boy destroyed it but was killed later on so was the blond headed boy._

_The villagers started to run out of people with chakra soon there were none anymore and so they started to build building sand got new contraptions called cars and other vehicles like that and they cut down more trees 'humans always destroying nature' soon the village turned into a town but it was still called Kohana but that was a long time ago more and more stuff it build and more nature these pathetic humans destroy and I'm down here in a cell like cage doing nothing but waiting._

_Hello again I hope you liked my story sorry if its short but I'll to make the others long and hopefully make it to chapter two but tonight even though I have project to do but bye see ya next time. This is was lil cutie._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back with chapter 2 sorry it took so long to make this chapter but I'm done with my state test and no more school work hopefully but this takes place in the human times in Japan in about 2009 since I want it to be kind of close to our time since I actually know what is going on. Now on to our special guest ITACHI!**

**Itachi- hn**

**Hello Itachi how are you**

**Itachi-hn**

**Ok on with the story oh and I don't own jack because if I did well lest say when sasuke went to orochimaru his eyes will never be the same *evil laugh* oh uh yeah to the story **

**Itachi- hn to the story**

**Omg you t-**

**&*^%^$%&**%*%$**

**? pov**

"RRRIIINNNNGGGG" "RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG" "OMG SHUT UP" I yelled at the stupid alarm clock as I threw it at the wall Glaring at it "stupid alarm clock got to wake me up" I grumbled and laid back down for a minute till I popped out of bed and ran to my clock on the wall "snap I'm late" I yelled then ran to get dressed and brush my teeth at the same time then put a toast in the toaster and finished packing my school bag then checked myself in the mirror,

I had red long hair with red eyes to match I had the school uniform on which was a blue long sleeve shirt with a blue tie and a white under shirt it also had dark blue dress pants so as you could say I looked quite handsome in the uniform, I heard the toast popped up and grabbed my bag and got the toast and headed out the door to school while running and of course, eating.

I got to school a few minutes before school started and ran to class. As I sat down the teacher finally walked in then the bell rung, our teacher is a man named iruka he is kind to all of the students and is also strict but he is still a kind hearted man, he sat down and called out the roll coming up to my name "Itachi uchiha" he said "here" a pale boy said he was tall and he had a face that was practically frozen into a frown any other emotion he shows is that stupid smirk of his when he's amused, he has a long hair that he keeps in a low ponytail and has two lines under his eyes going towards his center nose (I think) that reason while he is like that is because he comes from a rich family the Uchiha's are famous for their business in Japan all the girls fawn over the uchiha men and all the men want the uchiha girls of course I can't see why people think they're hot, even though I think that too, they're all just cold hearted bastards.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki" I heard my name being called "here" I said, yes my name is kyuubi which means nine tailed fox I don't know why my mother gave me that name but I guess it's because of my redness or because she keep saying we come from a line a fox demons which I just think is all bull 'demons don't exist and even if they do I pretty sure someone would of have founded one' I thought as iruka explained a project we all had to do it was supposed to be done in partners and we are supposed to find a ruin in the country and to find info on it like it's history and stuff " does everyone understand their project" "HAI" the class chorus "ok here are the partners" iruka said but I didn't really care until my name was shouted " Kyuubi and Itachi your on teams".

'Well there goes my day' "ok that is all you can go with your partners and talk about your projects for the rest of the period" iruka announced and I sigh I saw Itachi get up and start walking towards me and sat down in front of me with the chair turned of course and started at me 'ok creepy' "so um where do you want to look for a ruin" I said trying to start a conversation he just sigh and looked out the window "there is this ruin in the forest I walked on but I never went we could do that" 'wow I think that's the longest he ever spoke words that didn't come from a book' "well ok I can come over later on today" I said "k I see you then" he said then not a second later the bell rang and we got up grabbed our bags and headed our separate ways.

"RRRIIINNNGGGG" the end of the day bell rang I gather my stuff and headed out the class room door. As I got home I took my uniform off and started to fix me some ramen since I didn't feel like cooking much, as the ramen was boiling I was looking through my closet from something to wear to the uchiha's house something nice but regular. After about 10 minutes of searching ( I got my ramen off the stove of course) I gave up and decided to wear some dark blue shorts that went down a little past my knees and white shirt with small sleeves of course it had the uzumaki swirl in red on the back, I eat my ramen then I grabbed my keys, cell phone, and some other stuff and headed out.

It wasn't hard to find the uchiha manor it was the biggest mansion in this area. I walked up to the intercom on the side of the gate and the press the button "um hello I'm kyuubi I'm here for Itachi" I said awkwardly "ah yes master Itachi has been expecting you come on in" a voice said to me and the gates open and I walked right through.

I was in awe by how the big the mansion was on the inside, it had high ceilings with dark blue walls and black carpets down the hallway the man who lead me in took me down the hallway where some portraits were at which I assumed might be itachi's ancestors or elders. We walked through a lot of hallways that I was starting to think we were lost or never gonna get there until he stopped in front of a dark red door and knocked "master Itachi your friend master kyuubi is here" he said and I blushed at the master kyuubi part then heard a soft come in and the butler opened the door which showed a big room with dark blue walls the same as the carpet 'lots of dark colors' I thought and looked around more there was a bed in the middle with a canopy above it which was red and the bed black, he had a dresser near it and had two large windows on each side of the room and two smaller dressers on the each side of the bed and a shelf filled with books but that was pretty much it with also a door that probably lead to the bathroom 'such a dull room' "hello kyuubi nice of you to join me" I heard Itachi said from his place "uh yeah hi" I said scratching the back of my head, a sign I'm nervous " so should we go check out that place you talked to me about" I said feeling awkward with the silence " yes just hold on for a moment" he said and went to his dresser and opened it.

I saw that on the inside there were clothes but mostly of them are dark and the others were our uniforms 'how come I only get one uniform and he gets like fifty' I thought as I saw him bend down 'hhhmmm' and pick something up and come up and sat on the bed and seem to put on shoes that a apparently got from the closet while I was um looking and stood up "k ready to go" he said and walked past me and out the door with me right behind him.

After we got through the maze of hallways we got to the front of the house where a Minnie Itachi was except his hair was in the style of a duck's butts and his skin was a different kind of pale I don't know how but it is also his eyes were the color of coal. He had a scowl on his face and was staring at us "mother told me to go with you so we can "bond more"" he said clearly annoyed "hn" was the great Itachi said 'I'm am so glad I don't have a little brother' I thought happily as we walked out the door and went around the house to the forest behind it, Itachi was leading us through it following a path as I walked beside Itachi with sasuke behind us a few feet.

After a while we went of the path and came to this sort a boulder except there was a small but big opening in the middle of the bottom of it we went up to it and looked at it "well this is it I know it leads somewhere" Itachi said not explaining how he knew "um how if you can't fit in it?" I ask "I threw a rock to see if it will hit a wall but it didn't and no echoes came back" he said crossing his arms "so how are we going to get in it" I asked "sasuke" Itachi said "why me" "hn" "fine" he said and got down on his knees and started to go through the hole ( lol ) "k I'm in now what" I heard sasuke say from the other side "look around and tell us what you see" Itachi said "k" then I heard footsteps going further into the cave.

"so um" I said nervously not sure what to say "hn" figures I just sigh and wait silently for sasuke to come back and tell us what he saw but after about 30 minutes I was starting to get impatient "ok what the heck man it's been 30 minutes where is he!" I yelled Itachi just sigh and leaned against the wall "idk maybe he got lost" "fine then I'll just go in" I said "can you make it in" Itachi said looking at me "probably" I said getting down in front of the hole then I squeeze myself threw it when I got threw I stood up and dusted myself off "you ok kyuubi" I heard Itachi said "yeah I am I'll be back in a few, ok" I said and started to walk deeper in the cave.

The cave was lit up by glowing moss so I know sasuke couldn't of have lost his way in here since you could see your way around. I was walking for a while and started to get worry that this cave will never end then I heard something from up ahead "uh sasuke is that you" I said getting kind of scared when I heard nothing beside the same noise as before I was getting more scared then I saw a small figure coming or running towards me then I saw that it was a fox "oh thank god but why is a fox doing here?" I said as it ran past me and towards where I just came from I shrugged and kept moving on then I noticed the wall were getting wider as I walked into more space then I started to hear voices

"So do you think you will ever get out" 'sasuke! But who is he talking to?' "no not really not until I find someone who will love me and I return those feelings" another voice I didn't recognized but sounded like a boy 'who else is down here?' "Sasuke?" I said and stepped in the clearing and there I saw sasuke sitting in front of what seem like a cage and in there was the most beautiful boy I ever seen.

**Well I guess that's all thanks for all those who read my story and plz rate and comment or-**

**Itachi- I'll chop your head off and gut you like a fish!**

**Yes or we can give you a free spa vacation but don't trust comments or flattery they may get you a cookie ^_^**

**Itachi- hn rate or die have a nice day *goes to sharpen his sword for those who don't listen to this warning* me- byebye see you next time on 3 mates really!**


	3. Foxy Foxy

Yeah Hi everyone srry for the late chapter but I will explain what I'm going to be doin at the end of the story since I wrote that part first but anyway hope you will enjoy this chapter it's in sasuke pov and he's alittle ooc in one part of this but whatever my story

Itachi- when will I be more in the story

Soon my pet soon

Itachi- don't call me your pet or you will be finding a new whatever I do

Fine then meany *sticks out tong* now on with the story!

Itachi- die

and i decide to change the title to foxy foxy because it's not really about mates in this chapter so yeah

* * *

><p>*Sasuke's pov*<p>

"Sasuke dear come here right quick" I heard my mom call from the living room "k be right there" I shut my book I was reading and got up and made my way downstairs, after I got there my mom made me sit down on the couch next to her with my dad across.

"Sasuke dear we want to discuss something about you and your brother" my mother started

"Huh what?" I was surprised that they wanted to talk about me and him It's not like I don't like my brother it's just that everyone compares me to him.

"you and your brother need to get along more" my father stated simply

"Why?" I said annoyed 'why do I need to get along with him he's the one who started to ignore me when he got the company'

"because when you get out of collage you and him will share the company honey" my mother said "what why!, what if I don't want to share!" "Sasuke this is very important here so listen" "yes father" I said after he used that voice I knew this was important

"sasuke I plan on changing the company but I need you and Itachi to work together for it to work when you both run the company the plan I will tell you when your both ready not even Itachi knows about it but right now we need you two to get along is that clear sasuke" my father said (yes Fugaku can talk that long)

"yes father" "good honey know go with Itachi and his little friend to help them with their project of theirs " my mom said clapping her hands together smiling "yes mom bye" I'd stand up and bowed and left and waited by the front door for my brother and his friend.

~~~~~~~~~to the forest~~~~~~~~~ (and no I'm not going to do everyone's pov from where the last pov started that would take way to long)

I crawled into the whole my brother told me to go in and started to walk further in the cave I saw glowing moss so I could see what is up ahead of me and so I couldn't get lost. After a while I was starting to get bored and about to head back and say there was only glowing moss but then I start a red light up ahead like it was a lit candle

'But nobody couldn't be up here right?' I just kept waking till the walls of the cave open up to show a beautiful cave lit by candles there was somehow a lake like hot spring off to the side but the weird thing was that a giant bars forming like a jail cell to the opposite side 'is someone trapped in there?'

"hello is anyone in there" I asked out loud and walked closer to the bars, I heard some shuffling and a head popped out of the darkness but what amaze me the most was the face.

The person was a boy with tan skin but his eyes were like sapphire blue but also a bright blue that could rival the sky his hair was almost golden just like the sun on his cheeks were whisker like scars three of them on each cheek but then I notice movement on top and look to see c-cat ears wait no fox ears! And they were moving 'what the, what is he?'

"what are you doing down here" I heard a voice say and looked away from the ears to see that boy was talking to me his voice was so soft almost like an angels voice "um I was just wondering if there was something down here I didn't expect anyone to be down here in a cave" I said still staring at his face he was still staring at me then he stood up and walked the rest of the way out of the shadows so I could see his body.

If I didn't knew he was a boy I would of have assume he was a girl with the shape and curves of his body. He didn't have much muscle from what I could tell he was wearing a red kimono with a white thingy underneath (I forgot what it was called and right know my internet is down when I wrote this story) he had a orange obi tied around him and was wearing no shoes but then I notice something swishing around behind him.

"What are you staring at" he said impatiently with his hands on his hips and all "um I was wondering what's that behind you"

I said awkwardly not liking how I was nervous

"My tails"

'Wah?'

"Tails?"

"Yes my tails is that a problem"

"uh no I just wondering so you have more than one tail?"

"Yes nine of them" he said then showed me his tails, they were orange with white tips just like his ears are. "If you don't mind me asking just what are you I know you're not a normal boy" I asked hoping he would tell me "I'm a fox actually this is my human, or as close as it can get, form I can take away the ears and tails if you would like"

"No it's ok" "ok then" he then sat cross legged down on the ground "so why are you really here" he asked as I took a seat too I was now almost in front of the gates now "well my brother and his friend is doing a project, they have to research a ruin or a site that was here for a long time, so they decide to do this one."

"why are you here then" he asked "my mom and dad wanted me to get along more with my brother so they told me to go along with them and help out, when we got here that was a hole but only I could get through it so I went in and came here"

"For a project huh what do you got to learn about" he said now interested "well I guess like how long it's been there or it's legend but I don't think you would want anyone to learn your down here" I said thinking of how word got up he would be used as a source of entertainment for people to watch "what why not"

"well it's just people will make you leave here and be put like a doll on display for money" I said "but I can't leave here" "well I know that since you live here" "no I'm saying I can't leave here forced or on my own will I'm cursed down here" he said looking down

"What do you mean your cursed how long have you been down here"

"For a thousands of years" "WHAT! How can you live that long and why are you cursed"

"well promise me you're not going to get scared and run away" he said "I promise now tell me" I said wanting to know what it is "well I'm a demon fox actually and well I was lock up in here because I attack a village"

'A demon well that would explain the fox features but attacking a village he looks like he couldn't harm a fly well actually he does but still' "why" I asked pretty sure he knew what I was talking about

"because they killed all my family and friends" "why would they do that" I was shocked how can a bunch of humans kill a whole lot of demons "because they were saints will this power and they wanted to destroyed us because they "thought" we were planning to take over the world" he said using parenthesis over thought

" I see I'm sorry so they cursed you here when you attacked the village" I said " yeah the only way I can get out is if someone loves me and I love them but I don't think that's happening" he said I just sigh and decide to change the topic "so what's your name" I asked " naruto, naruto uzumaki" naruto said smiling "I'm sasuke uchiha nice to meet you naruto" I said holding out my hand for him to shake "nice to meet you to" naruto said back smiling he reached out for my hand but when he shook my hand I pulled him forward through the bars and made him fall in my lap

"so you can get out" I said looking down at him with a smirk on my face

"b-bastard of course I can I just can't get out of the cave teme" "hn dobe" "don't call me that teme" naruto yelled and sitting up so he was in my lap and his hands were on shoulders of course I didn't mind the position but I don't think naruto noticed it

"dobe I call you a dobe because you are one dobe" "TEME" then I heard a gasp behind me and turned out and saw kyuubi "kyuubi what are you doing down here" I asked looking/glaring at him what I was just about to have some fun (no not that kind of fun! Perverts but close to it *evil laugh*) "sasuke who is that and what the heck are you two doing" he yelled point at us which just made me madder as naruto realized the position we were in and screamed "Pervert teme!"

He said and got out of my lap and pointing an accusing finger at me "what you were the one on my lap"

"that you pulled me in!" he said walked a little ways from me and turned back to kyuubi "who are you" naruto said "I'm kyuubi uzumaki and you are" ' wait uzumaki so does that mean that kyuubi is a descendent of naruto? Wait but naruto said the saints killed all of his family friends'

"naruto uzumaki"

…..

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>And that's the end folks so watcha think about that one sorry for it coming late but know that it's summer I'll be making more chapters for this and the next chapter will be in naru-chan's then Itachi after I think about what will happen next<p>

Itachi- but you already know what will happen you knew before this story too

Shussshhhh they don't need to know that besides I knew the main parts of what will happen not the little parts so ha!

Itachi- still knew what is going to happen

Yes rape scenes, drugs , love triangle nah jk that's not going to happen or will it *evil laugh*

Itachi- remember to rate and comment because lil cutie loves your comments even if their bad

They help me get better and fix my mistakes but really bad ones are not allowed or you might not get another chapter 4ever! But byebye comment Plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Whats up everyone I'm back and writing sorry for the long time for those who been waiting but I'm back anyway with chapter 4 I think oh well

Itachi- you are so forgetful

So then what are you?

Itachi- not forgetful, I got the sharingan so ha!

Whatever I got a brain so on with the story

Sasu pov

"WHAT!" kyuubi yelled "so are you like related to me" he asked as he walked closer to where we sat "I dunno probably" naruto shrug "what do you mean I don't know" he asked "wait, what are you?" "Um a fox demon"

"….. A fox demon?"

"Um yes is that a problem"

"No not really so are you and sasuke close"

"No! we just met" 'I wish we were' I thought as I watched them interact "so kyuubi why are you done here" I said "oh I came here to get you since you were taking too long and itachi and I were getting worried so I squeeze myself threw the hole to find you"

"Hn not my fault you have so little faith in me" I said turning my head. "well anyway I don't see how you could if all my family were killed maybe one of them survived" naruto said thoughtfully

"How old are you" kyuubi asked looking at naruto's tiny body.

~~naru's pov~~ (I just looked at the chapter before this and found out it was suppose to be in naru's pov hehe sorry for the confusion)

"My age?" I asked trying to remember my age "yeah your age" kyuubi said "um I think about 1600 years old or somewhere near that" I said thinking wasn't my best skill "WHAT! You're old" kyuubi said staring in shock "humph well your old too" I said not liking being called old

"I'm not old I'm 17" he said "you're a thousand" "can we get of this subject please" sasuke said irritated

"Yeah I agree with the teme" "why because you're afraid to admit that you're old or that you like him" kyuubi said tauntingly I saw red and jumped the 5 feet that separated us and landed on kyuubi "take that back!"

"nope" he said smirking "aagg you bastard that's why your jealous that I'm better good looking than you" I said anything just to rile him up "yeah right I have girls AND boys running after me being my slave for whenever I need anything"

He said still having that smirk on his face 'hm I know what' I thought then put my forehead against kyuubi and closed my eyes reading his memories "w-what are you doing!" kyuubi said trying to get me off but I put my weight down and held him there using my tails to keep his head straight.

After awhile I lifted up and smirk down at him "what did you do" he asked glaring "oh nothing just read your memories" I said leaning up, his eyes widening "y-you what" he stuttered "and I must say itachi does look fine maybe I could get a go with him if he comes down.

"Don't you even dare!" (I forgot all about sasuke poor sasuke just sitting there all alone) "um what did he do" sasuke said walking up to us "hey teme wanna know who kyuubi has a crush on" I asked smirking at kyuubi "sure I guess" But before I had time to move my mouth I was tackled to the ground with my head in the dirt "don't listen to him he's just talking nonsense I don't even like anybody" he said nervously but I just used my tails to throw him off and run over to sasuke "he likes itachi" I said all proud "y-you bastard" I heard him yell while blushing "wow really I thought you didn't like him at all but now I know the truth" "what truth and who are you?" I heard a deep voice come from the entrance and looked over to see the guy that was itachi.

"Itachi what are you doing here" sasuke said smirking a little bit "coming after you, mom wants us to come back for lunch and again who are you?" itachi said and asked looking at me "oh I'm naruto a fox demon" I said smiling "I see that and what are you doing down here" he said coming closer for an inspection "I'm trapped down here by a curse" "oh im sorry so you can't leave this cave have you ever tried" "no I can't and of course I tried a million times that small entrance has a barrier around it that shocks me when I touch it"

"How do you eat or do you?" kyuubi asked as itachi sat down next to him "oh those foxes bring me meat and berries" "oh so that's why they were here" kyuubi said thinking back to when he saw that fox which was my best friend (remember he read his memory) "well I'm sorry but we have to go we will come back later if you want" itachi said getting up "aw but you guys were so much fun" I said as the other two got up again "he said we'll be back dobe so don't worry" sasuke said smirking again "hey don't call me that teme and I know so bye" I said turning away from them "bye naruto" kyuubi said as they left.

I sigh as I walked back into my cage and laid down on my bed "great now it's boring" I said looking up at the cave ceiling I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes 'I can't wait till they come back' those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep dreaming about my new bright looking future.

Dream world

I looked around to see I was in a meadow filled with sakura trees (you know I just now notice it's always sakura trees or cheery blossoms for those who don't know what sakura means) and sunshine. I stood up walking around until I heard my name being called I looked over to see sasuke there at a picnic, he was smiling and waving at me beckoning me over, I came over and sat down "hey naruto, what's wrong you look so confused" he said smiling and holding my hand "he's confused cause he wondering why he here with you instead of me" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see kyuubi grinning at me "shut up kyu he wants to be here with me don't you naru" sasuke said glaring at him and then looking at me "I-" "yeah whatever why naru want to be here with you" kyu said taking me into his lap, I blushed "cause he loves me" sasuke said snatching me away and into his lap chest to chest, I turned even more red "he doesn't want to be with any of you, he wants me" another voice said along with the tugging of me standing up and into someone's chest and there goes itachi "yeah right like he wants your cold but" kyuubi said

I looked around as they kept auguring about me then finally it stopped and I looked up to see them staring at me "who do you choose" they all said at the same time then I blacked out.

End of Dream land

I awoke to someone calling me name "naruto naruto wake up" I heard sasuke's voice, I got up and looked towards the gates to see sasuke looking in at me "oh hey sasuke" I said and crawled over to him "I'm sorry to wake you up" he said and backed away from the gate as I came out "no it's ok I was having weird dream anyway" I said and sat down against the bars "oh you want to talk about it" sasuke said sitting beside me "no not really" "oh ok" he said and laid his head against the bars.

"hey sasuke what's it like out there" I asked "hm well it's kind of bad out there but also good" "huh" "well there are criminals out there bad people who does bad stuff to other people" sasuke explained "why would they do that" I ask horrified at that you have to watch out for your kind that's mess up "I don't know why I guess they get the pleasure out of it" he said sounding sad "what do they do exactly do to others" "well sometimes they kill people or beat them but the most common is rape I think" "huh what's rape"

"you don't know" sasuke said looking at me "um no" I said he just sigh and blushed a little "well do you know what sex is" he asked "uh kind of do you mean like mating" I asked remember old pervert fox telling about mating and human terms for it "well it's like that except it's force unto someone" he explained "omg what is wrong with people" I said thinking of the people who were tortured for the pleasure of others "well how is your life" I asked changing the subject "it's kind of good but right now it's not so well" sasuke said looking down a little "why what's wrong?" "Well my dad he keeps comparing me to itachi and everything I do even it's just as good as itachi he always praises him never once had he ever praise me even when I did better than him" "but of course your not going to be better than him" I said not understanding what's going on I mean like come on he's your brother

"well thanks for that help dobe" he said looking away irritated " I don't mean it like your never gonna be good as him but your not gonna do everything like him because he is itachi and your sasuke, you're two different people so why bother trying to be good at what he is doing when you can be good at whatever your good at being"

I saw sasuke look up at me with wide eyes and saw him thinking "I guess your right but I still want to get my dad's attention" "ok then do something itachi hasn't done" "mm ill think about that thanks naruto" he said smiling at me, I smiled back "your welcome" "how was your life before you know" "it was good, we all lived in peace and everyone was getting along I was with my family and friends, so I didn't have any problems and when ever I ventured into the human village in disguise I could tell they lived a good life too" I said sadly thinking about all of people who died and those who I don't know what happen to them "I'm sorry about what happen" sasuke said putting an arm around me "don't worry it's not your fault and plus if this didn't happen I would of never of had met you three unless I lived this long but you know what I mean" I said wondering what would of happen if I didn't get sealed "sasuke are you in here!" I heard itachi's voice coming close to us "yeah I am" sasuke said getting up I pouted, aaww he has to leave "there you are mother is worried since you been gone for awhile I figure you were here" itachi said as he came in view "hello naruto sorry I can't stay and chat but we have to go now" "don't worry it's ok I understand by sasuke, I hope everything works out for you" I said to sasuke as he started to walk towards itachi "bye naruto and thanks for the advice" itachi rose his eyebrow at that but sasuke just shook his head and head out the cave with itachi following.

I know it's short and it's been along time but my mom told me to stop being lazy and start finishing these stories so when ever I have free time ill start writing and im working on other stories too like the ones I thought along time ago so hopefully I'll have a new chapter out soon as soon as I think of what is going to happen (haven't gotten that far into the story yet) k thanks for being patient this was lilcutie


End file.
